Free escapement systems of the Swiss lever type are difficult to improve since they are a compromise between the lowest possible inertia and the best possible tribology of the pallet-stones and fork. Thus, it is difficult to prevent sticking between the impulse pin and the horns of the fork whilst maintaining minimum inertia and even insensitivity to magnetic fields.